Eternal Love
by Paadfoot
Summary: Demetri I can't be with you anymore," Alexis walked away. Alexis moves back to London with Lenneh. She meets Demetri on her first day and falls for him instantly. As she and Demetri get closer she notices he's hinding something.


I could tell this was a bad idea from the beginning. Moving back to where to where it all started from. I've been away for a few years. Traveling with my best friend Lenneh. To places such as Paris, the Virgin Islands, Italy, Ireland, Greenland, and Alaska. But, uneventfully I had to come back. At least I wont be alone.

"Alexis this is going to be awesome. I still can't believe Logan is letting me come back with you," Lenneh said bring me out of my thoughts.

"Yea surprising," I mumbled back.

The flight back to London was a peaceful one. I had brought my laptop that occupied my time. Lenneh on the other hand had her Nintendo Ds Lit. I laughed when she yelled at the unanimated object. Being back wouldn't be easy. I would have to deal with Logan. Also, starting a new school.

As Lenneh and I got off the plane, I saw Logan. He was standing there waiting for us. He looked exactly the same. His long black hair pulled into a low ponytail. . His brown eyes staring at us. He wore a gray business suit.

"Hey dad," I finally said.

"Hey Alexis, Lenneh," he said giving each of us a hug.

"Let's go, the car is this way," he said putting his arm around my shoulders.

We walked towards the limo and slid in.

"Alexis?"

"Yes dad?"

" I bought you a car."

" You bought me a car?"

" Yes, it's a black Aston Martin," he looked over at me.

I was stunned that he bought me a car. "Thanks dad. I really appreciate it."

We got to the house; I walked in and inspected the place. It looked about the same. The furniture and wallpaper were changed. To keep up with the year. I made my way up to my room: the three trunks and boxes covered my floor. I put my bag down and lay down on my bed.

The first few days back were actually nice. Logan gave both Lenneh and I credit cards. We ended up going to the mall. I got to pick a new wardrobe and books. Lenneh got games.

Today was the first day of school. I got up and picked out my outfit for the day. I picked out black skinny jeans and blue dressy tank top. A pair of black stilettos to pull the outfit together. I took one look at my blonde hair and ended up curling it. I looked at myself one last time. I turned, walked out the room and down the stairs.

"Morning Al," Logan called out.

I sat in the chair next to him. Lenneh sat across from me. I watch Logan read the paper. Until he decided to get up.

"Have a good first day, you too Lenneh," he said walking out the door.

Lenneh and I decided to leave at 7:30. I wanted to make sure we had enough time to find the school and get our schedules. I jumped in to my car. Lenneh hoped onto her blue Ducati motorcycle. It took about twenty minutes to get there. We arrived at 7:50. I noticed one other car in the student parking lot, a black Mercedes. I parked one row behind it and turned off my engine. I saw Lenneh was already waiting for me at the doors. I met up with her and we both went into the guidance office together. We were handed schedules, locker information, and homeroom. I was looking at my schedule that I had received when I realized I was going the wrong way. When I bumped into something hard. My papers went flying everywhere.

"Fuck, crap," I said.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," A velvet voice said.

I picked up all my papers. " That's okay. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Standing there was the most handsome man I have ever seen in my existence. His blue eyes sparkled, his messy brown hair was perfect, and his body was muscular with broad shoulders. His lips were the perfect shade. I ignored his out reached hand and stood up.

"Thanks," I walked away.

"Your welcome," he called out.

My first class was English in room 187. I was excited because English was my best subject. I walked into the class and everyone was talking amongst themselves. So, I was able to sneak into the back without anyone realizing. Three minutes later the teacher walked in and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Good morning class welcome to English Literature. I will start by calling attendance," Mr. Mack started.

"Elizabeth Anthony," Mr. Mack began.

"Here," a girl with brown girl and blue eyes said. She looked at smile at me.

Mr. Mack continued on with the list.

"Alexis Petterson," he called out.

"Here," I called out.

"Ah Ms. Petterson, everyone this is Alexis she is the new student."

I slinked back into my chair. For the rest of class I stared out the window.

"Hello! Alexis?" I hears the brown haired girl Elizabeth say.

" Sorry," I replied smiling.

" Well Alexis my name is Lizzy Anthony," She stuck her hand out to me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," I shook her hand.

"Let me see you schedule," She to took my schedule from my text book.

"You have almost every class with me, Let's go," she grabbed my hand and lead me my next class.

The rest of the day went by good. I found my self-getting along with Lizzy. She told me about her parents, her best friend Aly, her two brothers Demetri and Alistair, and her boyfriend Max.

My class I didn't have was gym. Coach mad me sit out for the day. Lizzy met after class.

"Alexis want to come to my house after school?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Awesome."

My last class was Art. Lizzy found me at my locker after final bell. She took me to her car and insisted on driving to her house. She told me her brother would drive me back here so I could pick up my car. So, we got into her Mercedes and drove off.


End file.
